Quatre Raberba Winner
'''"They're violent and dangerous, but they're really nice guys." '' Quatre Raberba Winner is the sole heir of the extraordinarily wealthy Winner family, the youngest child of thirty, and an only son. He is the product of a needless, wantless upbringing and has an appropriately optimistic viewpoint to show for it; he firmly believes that all people have the potential for life without conflict, and that war is only misunderstanding spun out of control. Despite these pacifistic views and the Winner family’s own preference for pacifism, Quatre joined Operation Meteor after coming to the realization that force is an unfortunate necessity. Though his decisions have aliented him from his family, he maintains that he is promoting pacifism through his minimalistic approach to war.. In addition to being a Gundam Pilot, Quatre is the leader of the Arabian Maganac Corps, a private army previously under the Winner family’s command. Both he and the Maganac work within Katharon to create a warless society by driving the various powers of the Earth Sphere towards less-violent methods of understanding one another. Background Information Quatre Raberba Winner has led a life of luxury. The youngest of thirty (all twenty-nine prior births were female test-tube babies), and the Winners’ only son, Quatre was given everything he could ever want – an incredible, thorough education, limitless resources, the love of devoted parents and loving sisters, and a private army at his family’s command. The Winners were not a family to be questioned, considering their status as the L4 Colony Cluster’s biggest employer and donator. This left him with an optimistic view of the world, his family, and the peoples of space; he had only observed cooperation and community throughout his formative years – why wouldn’t he assume the best? The Winners were also famous for their sheer devotion to the notion of pacifism. Like the Peacecrafts of Earth, the Winners were outspoken on the topics of warfare and peaceful resolution of conflict – this stance set them up rather poorly for a sudden betrayal by their own Maganac Corps personal defense forces. By the time Quatre was 13 years old, the Maganac had commandeered a Winner family resource satellite to produce and service their own Mobile Suits, in response to rumors that the Earth had been preparing an offensive against the Space Colonies. Quatre, in an attempt to understand the Maganac’s motivations, allowed himself to be kidnapped. It came to transpire that the Maganac themselves were test tube babies, much like Quatre knew he himself was – however, the Maganac Corps’ familial attitude and accepting, forthright manner had impressed the young Winner. While he was their hostage, they expressed understanding as to his situation – he expressed understanding of theirs. Resulting ransom discussions with Quatre’s father Zayeed had Quatre confronting his father about the nature of his birth. Rage at his ‘creation’ for the purpose of providing the Winners a suitable heir to their fortune prompted outrage on several parties’ behalf. Zayeed himself was infuriated that his child could be so petulant, while Rasid, the Maganac leader, violently reminded Quatre that he did not need to think so lowly of himself – he was more than a tool of his father, and needed to realize such. Quatre stayed a hostage of the Maganac for longer, and eventually helped to thwart a traitor’s attempted betrayal, saving Rasid’s life in the process. Rasid was in no shape to lead his Maganac against an imminent Earth Alliance attack – Quatre volunteered to in his stead, and managed to repel the attackers, then lead the Maganac to Earth. They accepted him as their leader, but Quatre refused to take the role until he could be stronger. He left their company with a man that’d accompanied the group to Earth – Instructor H, one of the five scientists behind Operation Meteor. Quatre spent the next two years learning about mobile suit warfare at Instructor H’s tutelage. H was impressed by Quatre’s impressive intelligence and ability to read others’ emotions and appropriately manipulate them, prompting Quatre’s selection as the pilot of the defensive Sandrock Gundam. In the end, Quatre proved a very able Gundam pilot, but H eventually refused Quatre’s selection as the Sandrock’s pilot – he could not rob Quatre of his kindness and optimism, rendering him an unacceptably vulnerable pilot. Quatre would have been content to go home to his life of luxury here, had he not spent time with the Maganac and witnessed firsthand the destruction coming to his home – in a move that would alienate him from his family, his home, and Instructor H, Winner acted ‘selfishly’ for the first time in his life by stealing the Sandrock Gundam and entering Earth’s atmosphere. His participation in Project Meteor is not to destroy those opposed to the Space Colonies; rather, he seeks to defend his home, the home of all those who hail from space, and maybe, just maybe, put an end to this war before it becomes a huge mistake. The current situation has Quatre returning to his Maganac Corps., two years after promising them his growth and eventual return. The Maganac has allied itself with Katharon and served the rebel faction as a special forces unit until this time, which gives Quatre a pretty cushy spot. Personality Traits Life: Life is sacred to Quatre. He’s the sort of person who would walk on an available sidewalk to avoid stepping on the grass, the kind of guy that thinks about a hamburger’s life as a cow while he’s eating it. He’s probably vividly aware of the sweat, blood, and tears that went into a war-torn city’s now-useless architecture. He’s aware of the hardships that await war’s survivors, and aware of the way a single press of his button might make that hardship ten thousand times more difficult. Quatre is the kind of guy who sometimes misses his target because he can’t see it through the tears. This view is not to say that Quatre is a pacifist – he feels that strength is crucial to promote peace. The entire reason he fights is to prevent further death; he is cutting the world’s losses and bringing a stop to shit as quickly as he can. While this love of life is Quatre’s greatest weakness, it is the source of his greatest strength; The boy understands people, and sympathizes with them. He has no enemies – he understands that everybody is attempting to fix things in their own way. This might be what tunes him in to the “Heart Of Space”. Temperament: Quatre is a wellspring of patience. He is surrounded by some of the biggest dicks on the planet (see: Every Gundam Wing pilot) and holds them up as some of the greatest guys he knows. He takes insults and teasing with little more than a shrug and an apology – it’s rare to see him get frustrated. It goes to reason that the only time Quatre would grow irritable, jealous, or anything overly negative is when he simply cannot understand why somebody is doing something. Genocide, needless cruelty, unjustified murder – these are things that would tip Quatre into frustration and rage, but it’s very important to understand that it is very hard for something to be so heartless that even Quatre can’t justify it. Others: Quatre feels other people are entitled to a great many things – happiness, a long life, kindness, opportunity, and everything that Quatre was himself given as a child. He actively seeks to encourage the cultivation of constructive conversation between others, and feels that humans are some of the most gifted individuals in all of creation. This is also why he is so easily upset by war and cruelty – they are telltale signs that people are not living up to their potentials. Ties: Maganac Corps: Quatre is the official leader of the Maganac Corps, a 40-man Mobile Suit army hailing from the Middle East and answering only to him. While they were originally the Winner Family’s personal army and defenders of the L4 Space Colony, their betrayal has given them independence to actively pursue that defense without the Winners’ pacifistic views occluding their goals. Winner Family: Quatre is not on good terms with his family – he has been practically disowned by his father, and is able to access Winner funds only out of the kindness of his father’s heart. His mother is a little more receptive to Quatre, but there has been a rather obvious change in their dynamic – she is hurt by his decision to fight, even if it is for noble reasons. Quatre and his sisters are very close, though he does not know where they are at this time (how could he?! He has 29 of them). The Gundam Pilots: Quatre knows the other Gundam pilots – barely. He’d recognize their suits through common sense (they are very similar), and might have seen information pertaining to their identities in Instructor H’s databases, but this is it. This is pretty accurate to the show, so I don’t think it is a problem. Goals: Quatre wants the war to stop. He wants fighting to stop. He wants everybody to hold hands and dance beneath a sun-drenched sky and a big sparkling rainbow. Perhaps deep down inside, Quatre realizes his goals are impossible, but he also realizes that it is his privilege and right to dream for the impossible – as a caring, thinking person, it is all that he can do to affect change. Talents & Abilities * Quatre is a talented musician, capable of playing a number of classical instruments masterfully. His specialty is the violin. This is the ability he takes most pride in. * Perhaps in accordance with his pacifistic approach to warfare, Quatre is an able leader and talented tactician, offering moral and strategic support to his friends when able. * Quatre can speak a variety of languages, including English, Japanese, and several Arabic dialects. * Quatre is a very gifted engineer, and has a knack for understanding and creating machines. * Quatre is attuned to the "Heart Of Space" an undefined entity that he blames for his superhuman flashes of insight and empathy. * Quatre has an impeccable fashion sense, and every day he spends with the rest of the Gundam Wing Gang is something akin to Fashion Hell for him. Radio Logs |ordermethod = title }} Cutscenes |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |notcategory = Wing_Radio }} Category: Katharon Category: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing